The Way I Love You
by dvmcas1
Summary: Just songfic drabble that I wrote because I was bored. Naomily and they are from Naomi's point of view. 10 diff songs, a paragraph for each.


**A/N: Random drabble challenge. Put your music player on random and write with the name of the song for 5 minutes***

**Lovefool by The Cardigans**

~~ Emily's lips pull away from mine quickly and I'm thinking my head, the music, and my heart are pounding all at the same rhythm. She looks at me expectantly and even though I was flying high as a kite a few minutes ago, this feels real, scarily real. I know I should walk away. I should go far away from Emily but right now she smells nice and she's looking at me with those eyes of hers. I knew this was trouble. I've known from the very start where all this was going to lead. Ever since that first kiss in middle school I've known that there was something between me and Emily. I'm scared. I've always been scared to let people in and Emily is definitely no exception. I think if I let her in, let her all the way in, she might actually be the one person that gets to know me. She's still looking at me and I want to kiss her again. In fact, I need to kiss her again. My mind scrambles for an excuse to do so without giving her a way inside me. I smile at her, "Its only the drugs, right?" She nods and leans in again. Warmth spreads throughout my whole body as her hands grip the back of my neck and her tongue slides across mine. Who the fuck needs drugs…I've got this.

**Let It Rain by Keri Noble**

~~ I run through the rain, splashing in the puddles. Emily busts out into laughter as she stomps into a particularly big one. Water soaks through my socks and my trainers but I couldn't care less. Emily grips my hand and pulls me with her into the entrance of a shop. The shop is closed but the overhang on the door shelters us from the rain for a few minutes. Emily is laughing still. Her cheeks are red from running and her beautiful hair hangs in dark tendrils, framing her face. Unable to help myself I lean in to kiss her gently on the lips. Emily being the girl she is, the girl I love, pulls me in deeper and even though it's technically cold outside, I've never been warmer. When we pull apart, Emily whispers, "Come on, let's go back to yours and get out of these wet clothes." I smile at her, my heart racing. I love the rain.

**Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

~~I pretend not to like her. I pretend not to care. I pretend not to love her. Still, it fucking hurts to hear she shagged J.J. It hurts because no matter how much I pretend, the truth is I do like her, I do care, I do love her. She went to the Love Ball with him. She saw me standing there. His hands on her skin. Her kissing him. Him making love to someone that was only supposed to be with me. I hurt her, my words are harsh. I walk by her but really I just want to run into her arms. Katie hits me, Emily hits Katie. It's a fucking mess. I want to hate them both. I want to leave her behind in my memories but a look of hurt on her face at something Katie has said makes me realize how much I really do still care. She loves me. Can we ever get past all the pain we've caused each other? Can we really start fresh? I hold out my hand as she takes it and I tell her I love her too. It's never too late to take a chance on someone you love.

**How In The World by Family Force Five**

~~The bass is pumping through the small dingy club as we all drink and dance our lives away. Emily grips my hips with her small hands and I wrap my arms around her. I see Katie giving us a dirty look but at least she's not throwing punches still. I see Freddie pick Effy up and spin her around, kissing her. I've never seen her look so happy, so at peace. Her wall isn't completely gone but there's a lot less of it now. Emily spins around and shimmy's down my body and then back up. I push a bit of her hair out of the way and kiss the back of her neck. She giggles because it must tickle and turns back around to face me. Her lips find mine and her hands pull me closer than I would've ever imagined possible. As we pull apart I glance around the club again, thinking I might be ready to take Emily back to mine for a little after party. Effy catches my eye and she smiles at me. Freddie's arms around her mirror Emily's arms around me. Both of us were so broken and withdrawn from the world that it took people ripping us out of our shells and refusing to let go. How in the world did we get so lucky?

**I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders**

~~Emily grips my hand, hard as we come to her front door. I pull her into a quick hug and squeeze her shoulder with my hand. Emily has always had a quiet confidence about her but right now she looks completely terrified. "Ems, it'll all be ok." She shakes her head but grips my hand. I look down at our interlocked fingers, "Emily, I'm here, ok? I'm not going to let go." I give her hand a gentle caress and she smiles up at me. We walk into her house and she shouts for her mom and dad to come into the living room. Emily and I sit down on the sofa, waiting for them to come in. She's shaking next to me and I have to admit its starting to rub off, I'm getting nervous too. I want to sprint out of the room and forget this stupid plan but Emily needs me and I'm going to stand by her. Her mom and dad come walking into the room. They immediately see us and the hands that are interlocked between us. I see Emily's mom's eyes pinch together as she slowly works out why her daughter is holding hands with another girl. Emily draws in a shaky breath, "Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something…."

**Night Drive by All-American Rejects**

~~Lights flash over the hood of my mom's car as I drive down the highway. Emily is leaned over against the passenger side door, sleeping. We've been together for a whole year and now the time has come. I've been accepted for an internship at a politician's office, it's a great step into what I love doing. The only problem is that it calls me away from my home town and away from Emily. I pull a cigarette out of the pack that's sitting in the cup holder. I crack the window so the smoke has somewhere to go and take a long drag to calm my nerves. Emily sits up at the sound and feel of the wind coming through the cracked window. She smiles sleepily at me and lays back down but this time she's leaning on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head gently. Normally I would tell her to lay in the back of the car but all her bags are back there. Mine are in the trunk. We're on our way to our new apartment and our new life. Together.

**Meet Me At My Window by Jack's Mannequin**

A soft pattering at my window wakes me up and after a minute I finally get up to go see what it is. Emily? She's standing down on the path leading to my house and she's throwing little rocks. I open the window but she must not be able to see me because a small stone rockets past my cheek and clatters onto my wooden floor. "Emily." I hiss. She stops, arm raised to throw another. "What are you doing?" I ask. I'm almost laughing at how silly this situation is but she begins to speak and I hear tears in her eyes, "Katie told my mom and dad about us. They spent all night yelling at me. I snuck out when they let me go to the bathroom. You weren't answering your cell phone but Naomi, I can't go home, not right now. It's awful." My heart goes out to my girl and I tell her to come round to the front and I'll let her in. She stands shivering at the door, still wearing her pajamas. Tears are streaking her beautiful face and I pull her into a warm hug. "Don't worry, Ems. Everything will be ok. You can stay with me." We walk hand in hand up to my room and she lies down next to me in bed. I wrap my arms securely around her and rub her back as she sobs on my shoulder.

**Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects**

I see Emily walking down the hall, with Katie plowing on ahead of her. Most people would notice Katie first; she takes up a lot of room. She overshadows Emily, or tries to. Most people would see the sexy way she dresses and want her more. I'm not most people. I catch Emily's eye and she smiles a little smile just for me. I jerk my head towards the bathroom and slip inside the door, winking at her while I do so there's no confusion. I quickly check the stalls but there's no one there and as I get done with that Emily steps in. I'm immediately entranced by her. With a quick rush I'm right next to her and my lips are on hers. I shove her back against the wall and she grips me to her body so tightly that it's like we're one person. Her hands slip under my T-shirt and I let out a small moan. The bell rings and we reluctantly break apart. Emily smiles at me, suddenly a bit shy, and reaches out to straighten my shirt for me. I push a strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her cheek lightly. With a sigh she opens the bathroom door and we rejoin the throng of prats that go to this college. We press through the crowd and no one notices that her pinky finger is linked with mine.

**Make You Smile by Plus 44**

I step out of the pulsating club and onto the frigid streets. My breath comes in a fog and I wrap my arms around myself. That's when I hear it. There are rough voices coming from the alley next to the club. Then I hear a short scream. Curious and a little afraid I poke my head around the corner and see a small red haired girl surrounded by three guys. One of them has her arm and is trying to kiss her. She's trying to pull away and the other guys are just standing there laughing and watching their mate be a tosser. The guy is obviously drunk because he's weaving around the girl's face with his lips puckered but he's just not getting her lips. Crack. Her hand shoots out and slaps him in the face. "You little bitch" he growls and pushes her back against the brick wall of the alley. "Hey!" I yell and round the corner. They can't hurt her like that. I don't show how scared I am as I walk over to them, "Fuck off, losers." The other two guys laugh at me but the one holding the girl looks angry. The other two grab his arms, "Come on Danno, there's other prettier girls in the club, and these two are too much trouble." His words slur but his friend seems to listen to him. They all walk off singing loudly and off key, unaware that they just made the girl cry. She's holding her arm where he grabbed her and I walk over and touch her gently, "You ok?" She nods and tears slide down her cheeks. "I'm Naomi," I say holding my hand out to her. She shakes it, her touch gentle, "I'm Emily" I gesture down the alley where the fuckers have gone, "You stick with me tonight, ok? If they come back I'll kick them so hard in the nuts that they'll need retrieval surgery." I mean it but she starts laughing like it's a joke. Oh well, it's worth it to see her smile.

**Sticking With You by Addison Road**

She rolls over in bed and threads her fingers through mine and she begins playing with them. I smile at her tenderness and lean over to place a kiss on her cheek. I want to just stay here forever and not worry about everything but I need to tell her something, "Emily…" She smiles up at me with such trust and love that it almost makes me shut my mouth…almost. I continue, "About J.J…" Hurt flashes in her eyes and she says, "Naomi, you have to know, that meant nothing to me. He was being really nice and he wanted to…I…I never meant to hurt you." Tears appear in her eyes and I regret bringing it up at all. I lean over and kiss her soft lips, "Emily, I wanted to tell you that it was ok." She looks shocked, "How can something like that be ok?" I chuckle, "Because you love me and I love you and it's just that simple. I've hurt you so many times, Ems because I'm just a coward who couldn't find the strength to love you back. But you make me brave. You've stuck by me when anyone else would've given up, you pulled me out of my shell and made me see a love that I might've passed by just because it was hard to admit to." I roll over so I'm on top of her and look down into her eyes. Her hands come up to trace the skin on my bare back and I shiver at her touch. I need to say one last thing before we get too wrapped up in each other though, "Now that you've got me, Ems, you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not." She flips me over so that now she's on top. Her lips are curved in a sexy smile, "Well it's good I love it then." She says and leans in to kiss me again. There's still a lot for us to talk about but seriously, it's going to have to wait because right now Emily's hands are doing the talking.

**A/N: That was actually kind of fun. All those were from Naomi's point of view obviously. Really just a lot of fluff. Mmmmm it might be fun to do another one of these but have them from Emily's point of view. Anyways, hope you enjoyed***


End file.
